memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:It's Federation Day!
Straight from the source Larry Nemecek sent me the following: :Harry (I take it?) :Hi, this is Larry Nemecek, and as much as I have to work in technology I am continually reminded how much the digital age has reinvented fandom. In college I had a debate with a good friend about how we could start filling in the maddening gaps in Trek background or nonfiction (nobody said "canon" in those days) if we just had a committee and ... but wait, let me back up. :To cut to the chase: I was really amused that you had recreated (from the STGenerations DVD extra features disk) that news report page on the first Federation Day and UFP founding. Do you mind if I correct you on a couple misread/corrupted typos? You see, *I* did that page, along with the one also glimpsed re: the Battle of Cheron: :*For one thing, the Vulcan name is *T'Jan," not "T'Jen" (my wife's name is Janet); :*For another, the Centauri signer's last name is "Oleet", not "Cleet" (my mother's remarried name is Oleta Titus.) :Yes, all the proper names have stories, but the rest was meant to conform to the best of fun fandom facts in 1994--even though I/we never thought it would ever be seen in detail except by an in-person viewer. (And yes, I continued the nod to Schnaubelt and the TM, though unstated, to include Alpha Centauri as a founder--and yes of COURSE they were a former colony, not a native alien race! Another stupid "Spaceflight Chronology" tangent to muddy the waters!) :What's funny is, after I did those at Penny's invitation (the full long story about my choices and intentions later)--because the prop guy had no clue and was in a hurry, and she got permission for her idea for everyone (with a fandom clue) to pitch in and flesh it out .... and then when mine (or most) were not seen on screen in STG, I was bummed because it seemed no one would ever see them again; my cool connection to it all would be meaningless. I have my two copies of the pages, but I mean seen IN the book, on screen. I thought the whole thing was lost to the ages, or at least to the studio vaults. Then when I helped Penny prep the Vegas exhibits on the eve of the ST: Experience opening, that was cool to see again, intact--plus I meant to photograph the pages then, but my flash strobe malfunctioned that weekend! Oh well. So it's funny that, lo and behold, here's fans today scanning and reorienting and cleaning up the image! (You couldn't get the Cheron page to go?) :With this much interest and debate, I think I'll use these in the Communicator when we finally return in a few months, so I am loathe to give them up right now or tell the WHOLE story or injokes...just yet. But just know that while they are that, they also reflect the best of trying to use them in amidst a loving use of the 20 years of what I thought we'd never get to ever see, anyway--and plus serve the purpose of being Picard mementos. I knew this would be the era no one else would ever fill in--not of Old Earth/France, not of 22nd/23rd centuries. Since the info is already here, I'll proceed to fix the typos. If anyone has anything to add concerning the Cheron document he mentions (which I've never heard of), please do so! -- Harry ''t'' 16:24, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::Wow! is there any chance you could convince Nemecek to register and log on and leave any further references in a talk page? I'd like a chance to ask him about other details he worked on. ::This is a great way to validate our research! -- Captain M.K.B. 16:33, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::The Cheron document is probably this newsletter article 202&pos 35}} -- 00:22, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Date 10.11.2161 *User:72.49.89.15 : on October 11, 2161 (or perhaps November 10, if the article used European dating conventions). *User:Shran : (rv - if it wasn't October 11, Nemecek would have told us) I didn't thought of it before, but this user isn't wrong in his reasoning. The Picard family is french and France use the date format dd.mm.yyyy not mm.dd.yyyy (As a french, I must admit I never understood your illogical system :) The fact that the article is in english may be because french language becomes less used in favor of english. So we don't know which system would be in use in the future or if there will be automatic adaptations for europeans. Larry Nemecek is certainly an American and is used to the american system since childhood, so he may not have thought of it. To my mind, we should assume October 11, and make a reference to the european system in a side note.